This invention relates generally to cutting apparatus and relates more particularly to such apparatus for grooving a workpiece as a cutting tool is rotated and moved in cutting engagement with the workpiece.
The type of cutting apparatus with which this invention is concerned includes a support table for supporting a workpiece to be worked upon, a pair of parallel guide rails mounted across and generally parallel to the support table, a carriage movably carried by the guide rails and a cutter head supported by the carriage for movement therewith relative to and along the length of the guide rails. The cutter head includes a rotatable cutter bit and is supported by the carriage so that the rotational axis of the bit is oriented generally perpendicular to the support surface. During formation of a cut in the workpiece with the cutter bit, the workpiece is maintained in a stationary relationship upon the support surface and the bit is moved in cutting relationship with the workpiece as the carriage is moved along the guide rails. An example of such an apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,731.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cutting apparatus of the aforedescribed type facilitating miter folding of a workpiece of the type having an outer surface which is defined by flexible material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for accurately forming a V-sectioned groove in a workpiece of the aforedescribed type.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus including a fence system and associated clamping apparatus facilitating the locating of V-sectioned grooves to be formed across the workpiece.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is stable and effective in operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure and economical to construct.